Confused Love
by KibaInuzukaGirl
Summary: Will Sakura live a normal teenage life as a skateboarder.? What is she gonna do stuck in this generations bull crap.? Will she survive through being suicidal? I don't know myself yet read to find out! I have to think to find out. Yay! -.- SakuraxKiba SakuraxSasuke I'm sorry if I slowly update, kay? kay.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day**  
**A/N: Its my first story ever i hope you enjoy :D**

xXSakura's POVXx

"Wake up Sakura, Its your first day of you senior year" My mom yelled.

"Ok...one second" I replied. I sat up looked around my room I have pink walls, black dresser at the bottom of my bed, My bed has a black frame with pink covers , My white pillows are on the floor again.I shifted to where I was still sitting with my legs hanging off the side of my bed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing gray nee-length sweats, and a black pink hair was in a pony tail with my bangs split evenly to both sides of my face. I slowly stood up trying not loose balance. I finally stood all the way up.

'Well I look horrible' I thought to my self as I examined myself in the mirror. I slowy walk to my dresser grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a red T-shirt. I walked to the bathroom in the right corner of my bedroom. I took a quick shower. I got out put on the clothes put a towel in my almost waste length hair. I walked to my dresser grabbed a black pair of ankle socks walked to my bed sat down and put them on.

"Sakura hurry up your dad and I are leaving" My mom said walking out the front from what I could hear

" Ok Bye I'll see you in a month"i said sounding aggravated

"Bye" I heard My mom and Dad shout  
I stood up went back to the dresser grabbed my pink brush. Walked back in the corner where my mirror was. My brushed my bubblegum pink hair it was straight and about 2-3 inches below my shoulders. I walked to my bed grabbed my phone looked at it.  
'

1 new message from "Kiba " ' it read "_hey good morning Sak c u soon k? -5 minutes ago_'

I replied "_k I'll c u at 7 better not be late. .._"

" _Sak I won't"_

_"Watever ur lucky ur like a brother to me seeing how Sasori always busy."_

_"Yeah we have known each other sence 1st grade." _

_" still never found a good long girlfriend in the last about wat 12-14 years."_

_"Shut up nethier have you.."_

_"HEY YOU KNOW I LIKE SASUKE!"_

_"Huh...WAIT WHEN DID YOU TELL ME THIS!"_

_"oh crap. i didnt..."_

_"SAK... u no he is a good for nothin rich arrogant snob..."_

_"I know its not my fault who my heart chooses..."_

_"Anyway i gtg. I have to fix my wheel on my skateboard"_

_"k"_

Threw my phone in my back pants pocket. I walked out my door went down the stairs into the kitchen. I saw my red head big brother. He has red spiky hair he was wearing a black T-shirt normal blue jeans.

"Hey Cherry Blossom" he said cheerfully

"Hey" i replied

"Wheres your racoon-ness"

"Huh" i replied it took me a minute before I realized I forgot make-upv and piercings

"SHHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT" I screamed running up the stairs barging in my room grabbing my eyeliner putting it on my water line looking in the mirror and liquid eyeliner on the eyelid with white eye shadow and cover up i threw my lip ring and my earings. Threw my hair in a pony it was annoying me. Okay there. I ran downstairs.

"Theres the Sakura I know and love" he said.

"Yupp wheres my skateboard?" I said looking around.

"Living room"

"Thanks bruh" I said cheerfully I finnaly get to ride this baby again.

I walked in the living room and grabbed my skateboard it was covered with bands on the bottom from Sleeping with Sirens to Nickelback. Purplr wheels and grip tape. I threw on my black and purple converse.

"Why up so early?" I asked grabbing my black purple backpack.

" I start collage today in 1 hour' he said looking at his watch sipping coffe.

"Have fun Good luck" as i said that there was Kiba at the door as if on cue. " Theres Kiba I gotta leave bye love you"

"Love you too good luck" He said as i ran out the door grabbing my black and yes purple Bring Me The Horizon snapback.  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x With Kiba x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
He was wearing a Pierce The Veil shirt and black jeans with black and red converse and a black & red Sleeping with Sirens snapback. Same skateboard as me but his was black and red.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Ready to be judged yes school no im tired..."I replied  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- At School x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
My blonde best friend as I called her Ino-pig Her real name was Yamanaka Ino. She was wearing a Sleeping with Sirens shirt and blue jeans and black & blue skater shoes. her skateboard was all black she had a lip ring her was a little longer than mine and in a pony. she was wearing a black and blue Of Mice and Men snapback. My friend Temari was wearing Her hair in a pony like Ino and I she was wearing Of Mice & Men shirt and Yellow skinny jeans and a Pierce The Veil Black and Yellow Snapback and plain converse. Tenten had her hair in two buns she was wearing a Nickel back shirt Green skinny jeans and a Green and Black Falling in Reverse snapback with green and black converse. The last girl Hinata she was a classic rock girl but she had a Green Day shirt on bright red skinny jeans a black and bright red nickelback snapback with normal converse. The other guys Uzumaki Naruto was wearing normal converse bright orange skinny jeans and a Sleeping with Sirens shirt and plain black snapback with a bright orange Detroit Tigers sign on it. Then there was plain old Sasuke Black shirt with Uchiha symbol on the back Black shorts and normal converse with a Pierce the Veil snap back. Last but yet least Hyuuga Neji He was wearing a white Of Mice & Men shirt with tan shorts and no snapback with normal converse. Everyone besides Ino, Kiba and I have normal black skateboards.I snapped out of my gaze when Naruto ran up to me and hugged me  
"Hey Sakura-chan" I hugged back

"Hey Naruto-kun"

I walked to the group Ino was talking and inviting everyone to the sleepover. Sasuke with the chicken butt hair denied to go.  
"Sakura-chan , would you like to go to my sleepover?" she demmaned / asked

"Of course why not Ino-pig" I said cheerfully smacked her hat off.  
"Forehead..." Then we we're arguing then a voice broke it

"Hn. I'll go I have nothing better to do I guess." he said smirking

The bell rang we all ran the Hatake Kakashi's room or as I call him and everyone else Kakashi-sensei

**A/N: Hey guys how bout that for a first story and chapter. I will try to update 2 times a week review? **  
**I shall eat you cookies if you dont :D Omg im so sorry i just realized how short it is i will make my other ones longer D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Preperation**

**A/N: Hey guys I may write short chapters but I'll try to update alot and I would like to thank Maymist shes a amazing writer and i felt encouraged after reading her "Shy Blossom" and Anonsumouly In Love" GO READ THEM NOWWWWWW! THEY ARE PERFECT! anyway thanks for reading at least my first chapter to probably no one out there...**

3 days later

Well im at the store with the girls. We are buying stuff for the sleepover! which is sadly tommorow. *sweat drops*

'We are gonna get them boys! AND I MEAN GET THEM GOOOOD!CHA!' inner me roared almost enough to sound like Kellin's screaming.

'Oh hell yeah we are!' I replied think in my mind.

'CHA' she replied again sounding a bit more like Oli.

The list I had was food...Ino thought well you always cook anyways Sasori cant cook so she must grocery shop like all the time. I called a bleach retarded blonde. Well lets say we got kicked out of Wal-Mart and are now in Mejjer Hehe. I claimed Mejjer is cheaper anyway refusing to lose a argument with Ino.

Flashback_

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID PINKY!" Ino screamed.

"WHO YOU CALLING PINKY YOU BLEACH!" I screamed back.

"WHATEVER YOU GOT US KICKED OUT OF WALMART!"

"SO WE CAN GO TO MEJJER ITS CHEAPER ANYWAY!"

"BUT THERE'S NO CUTE BOYS"

"SHUT UP YOU BLONDE!"

"PINKY"

"BLONDE"

"FOREHEAD"

"PIG"

"WE ARE GOING NOT GOING!"

"WE ARE GOING TO MEJJER IF IT MEANS YOU DIE!"

"RUDE"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUDGE!".

"MEANY"

"LETS GO ALREADY GOD!"

"Lets go already! God!" The rest of the girls screamed.

We hopped on our skateboards and left.

End of Flashback_

Right now I am In the CD section.

"OMG THE FEEL ALBUM BY SLEEPING WITH SIRENS" I screamed earning very many looks of mentalness. I figured sense Ino's shopping we are not gonna be leaving anytime soon so you know I'll do a bit of personal shopping myself. So far I have Halo:Reach for X-box 360. Yes I am a girl gamer problem bruh...? good that's what I thought. Anyway i should probaly grab some food for myself too seeing how all Ino is buying is organic. Kiba and I will not touch it I'lll buy Naruto some ramen Sasuke can deal with organic. Yet he probably is smart enough to get his own food. My girls are smart enough to buy thier own food as well. I'm in the chip isle at the moment grabbing me some sour cream and onoin lays chips and some Munchos chips as well I'll grab a origanal Lays for Sasori. oh me gurd PRINGLES! Well i grabbed 5 of them 3 loaded baked potato and 2 sour cream and onion. Im now In the...IM IN THE CANDY SECTIONN! MWHAHAHAHAHA.

20 minutes later

I grabbed some Hershey, skittles , starburst , warheads , more chocolate, and gummies, To much more to explain oh and some for Sasori.

"OFF TO THOU RAMEN" I screamed getting more looks.

When i found the ramen i got 30 packs knowing Naruto 15 chicken 15 beef sweet and simple. When i felt accomplished with my shopping I-

"ICE CREAMM OH MY GOD!" I screamed hey i sound like Vic .

after grabbing 5 tubs of Strawberry Ice cream i grabbed sprinkles Chocolate sauce and some crushed nuts and 3 tubs for Kiba along the way i got 3 bags of popcorn. Now to pop I got , Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Sunkist, and Some Cherry flavored pops. On to Inos list which consisted of:

Salad stuffs

Organic Chips

Diet pop (already done haha :D) And Water

Thats it Thanks love, Ino.

TO THY SALAD-ISH SECTION! I grabbed croutons, dressing, bacon bits, lettuce, cheese, and on the way Mentos for her Diet Cola hahaha:D. Back to the chips section. Grabbed Ino's 'Organic Chips' Ewh. I also grabbed the water.

Meanwhile with the rest of the girls _

"Slingshots, Check" Ino said.

"Water guns, Check" Tenten replied.

"Water B-Balloons, C-Check" Hinata stuttered.

"Whip cream along with my other 2 brillant ideas WHOOPEE COSHINS AND FEATHERS" Temari said proudly.

Back To Sakura_

I whipped out my phone after checking out sitting out side of Mejjer playing with my board for about 5 minutes.

"Hey Im out side u guys done yet?" I sent to Ino.

"Yeah we are at check out be out in a min.." she sent back.

"k" I sent

25 Minutes Later at Ino's

I got stuck unloading everything i mean for real bruh?... Fun fun. . As I was unloading I put the Mentos in my purse so I can put it in Ino's drink tomorrow. Haha this ought to be fun!

'HECK YEAH IT WILL! CHA!' as you should know was inner me screaming.

Anyway when we where done the house was clean everything was put away I hid my snacks. Anyway we all where sitting in the livingroom in a circle planning the sleepover.

"Well we can do Truth or Dare, Hide n Seek, and im not sure but in truth or dare we all have to kiss someone kay.?"

"Kay we replied zoning out not listening to her.

"Tenten you kiss Neji." Ino demanded

"Okay" was her response she had headphones in so poor Tenten doesn't shes kissing Neji tomorrow.

"Temari you kiss the new guy Shikamaru." Ino stated

"Kay. KAYYY? WHAHHHHHH?" well Temari noticed what was going on.

" You agreed already" Ino said

"Me ill kiss Kiba." Ino said.

'Why does she get to kiss Kiba. I shou- WAIT WHAT DID I ALMOST JUST SAY THAT HE'S LIKE MY BROTHER NOT MY CRUSH! Wel- NO JUST NO OMG OMG NO IM NOT GONNA GET JEALOUS NOPE NOT GONNA HAPPEN!' I ranted to myself.

"Sakura you kiss hmm looks like Sasuke."

"Kay" I replied still partly in my rant session.

After the Half-day of school the next day with Ino at lunch_

"So looking forward to kissing Sasuke she said raising her eyebrows" Ino said

"Wahhhhhh?" I replied

"You don't remember?"

"Oh yeah fudge. WAIT BUT SASORI IS GONNA BE THERE HE WILL KILL ME AND SASUGE ALONG WITH HIM!"

"So."

"God I hate you."

"You know you love me."

"Im gonna go get ready."

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt but two things 1.) I sometimes call Sasuke Sausage Idk why, 2.) The Harunos own a secret company that is how Sasuke and Sakura know one another and they train together and when their parents go on business trip that means they are going on a mission the Uchihas still have their sharangain (may have spelled that wrong oh well.)**

I got up and ran out of the shop skating home thinking about how Ino gets to kiss Kiba and so i was ranti- Humph I ran into something or someone? I dont know but it seemed pretty hard I was prepared to fall when somthing grabbed me? Huh? I can't compr-nope something broke my thoughts.

"Hn. you should be more careful you know? A pretty skateboarder like you should waste their talent."

"UCHIHA?"

"Yeah?"

"I DID NOT MEAN TO RUN INTO TO YOU OH MY GOD IM SO SORR- wait a pretty skateboarder and talent .? Huh.?" My face was almost as red as a rose.

"Hn. I don't know what you mean it slipped its not my fault your pre-" He covered his mouth as fast as he could.

I got up and skated away as fast as possible. That was not true he has to think that I was someone else knowing him and his play boy rep. I hopped off my skateboard and stomped on the bottom of it for it to fling up so i can catch it. As i walked inside it was quiet. A bit too quiet and I personally think thats odd. Hey didnt we just get a small dog what was her name Chi I think?

"Chi? Where are you.?" I said throwing my skateboard by the stairs. Walking over to his her food bowl and filling it with that the little white fluff ball ran up to it. I pet it saying

"Im gonna go take a shower and leave for tonight ok?." She barked in return.

I stood up and walked to the fridge. When I opened it there was no more water.

"SASORI IMA KILL YOU" no response I sweat dropped there was a note on the freezer.

'_Hey Cherry Blossom,_

_Sorry I took the last water bottle im at the Uchiha's studying with Itachi. I'll see you tonight at Ino's I'll buy more water eventually which means when you go grocery shopping I'll pay you back anyway I should probally tell you Kiba is picking you up your not skating...Your gonna get hurt one of theese times..._

_Love, your AMAZING Big Brother Sasori._'

"God i just wanna slap him sometimes. Oh well ill go take a shower." I said to myself.

I walked up stairs into my room I grabbed a black Falling in Reverse shirt red skinny jeans black socks. and a red tank top I cut the shirt to no sleeves no sides of the shirt till a little strip at the bottom on each side to keep it together. I took a Kunai off my dresser just in case you never know what if someone robs me its my self defense. I went to the mirror and took my pont and cut it to if it was down it would be shoulder length it was always getting in the way. I took the red ribbon out of my hair keeping my pont tail together and brushed it untill all the hair the was cut fell out. I hopped in the shower took like a five minute shower. Got out got dressed threw on all my band braclets to hide my scars. Took my red ribbon put it in putting my hair in a pony and threw on a plain black jacket. 20 minutes till I leave ill mess around on my board. I put on my converse and went out side in my parking lot to mess around on my board.

xX Kibas POV Xx_

"I hope I don't get in too much trouble at Ino's" I sighed and looked at my brother Naruto we both laughed at my statement

"I cant belive Sakura likes Sasuke" I said not knowing why I was jealous of it.

"Ill get a dare in for you and Sakura-chan. hehehehe" cheerfully yet deviously laughing.

"Oh go-" My phone viberating cut me off.

'_Hey Kiba, I hate to be a bother but i dont wanna let my beloved cherry blossom skate to Ino's and she needs a ride would you mind picking her up?-Sasori '_

_'Uh...Yeah I'll pick Sak up!(:' _

_'Thanks she's expecting you anyway hehe may have told her your picking her up. :)'_

_'Oh well I should go then and pick her up.'_

_'Thanks man.'_

_'No problem'_

"Who was it Kiba" my brother asked

"Sasori we gotta go."

"Why we still have 10 minutes"

"We have a cherry blossom to pick up."

"Ah"

xXSakuras POV Xx_

Im done packing my bag now waiting for Kiba. Which matter if fact just pulled up. Well im halfway through my makeup.

'_Hey let me finish my make-up and ill be down ok.?'_ I sent a text to Kiba.

'Okay...'

'_Ill be down in five minutes dont worry'_

_'Oh I love the new hairstyle'_

_'Huh? how did you know?'_

_'You should lock your door,look behind you'_

As told I looked behing there was Kiba well i didnt turn around ilooked in the mirror well doing my eyeliner when i finshed my make up I hugged him . Threw my make up in my bag I made sure I locked my door as we walked out side threw my key in my bag. On the way there we listened to Pierce the Veil King For a Day so the car ride sounded like this. With everyone singing along.

"[Vic Fuentes & Kellin Quinn]

Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?

I bet you never had a Friday night like this

Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands

I take a look up at the sky and I see red

Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy

Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide

Everything red

[Kellin Quinn]

Please, won't you push me for the last time

Let's scream until there's nothing left

So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore

The thought of you's no fucking fun

You want a martyr, I'll be one

Because enough's enough, we're done

[Vic Fuentes]

You told me think about it, well I did

Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore

I'm tired of begging for the things that I want

I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Vic Fuentes]

The thing I think I love

Will surely bring me pain

Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame

Three cheers for throwing up

Pubescent drama queen

You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late

[Kellin Quinn]

Scream until there's nothing left

So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore

The thought of you's no fucking fun

You want a martyr I'll be one

Because enough's enough, we're done

[Vic Fuentes]

You told me think about it, well I did

Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore

I'm tired of begging for the things that I want

I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Kellin Quinn]

Imagine living like a king someday

A single night without a ghost in the walls

And if the bass shakes the earth underground

We'll start a new revolution now

(Now! Alright here we go)

[Vic Fuentes]

Hail Mary, forgive me

Blood for blood, hearts beating

Come at me, now this is war!

Fuck with this new beat

Oh!

[Kellin Quinn & Vic Fuentes]

Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein

I was just a product of the street youth rage

Born in this world without a voice or say

Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain

I know you well but this ain't a game

Blow the smoke in diamond shape

Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace

[Vic Fuentes]

You told me think about it, well I did

Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore

I'm tired of begging for the things that I want

I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Kellin Quinn]

Imagine living like a king someday

A single night without a ghost in the walls

We are the shadows screaming take us now

[Vic Fuentes]

We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground

Shit"

So yeah when we got there We got out I hugged him

"Thanks for the ride" We sat there in a hug with Naruto just staring at us.

**A/N: Hey guys it took me 2 days to write this and I have no reviews all my chapters are gonna be this long about maybe shorter or longer somtimes. PLZ REVIEW I HAVE NONE D: DX**

Naruto: Well this is a amazing fanfic

Sakura: Im the star of it CHA!

Kiba: Wait people saw mine and Narutos convo atleast i said nothing important

Sasuke: Hn. Sakuras still p- STOP IT MOUTH GAHH!

**Lol it felt nessacary BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Finally The Sleepover **

**A/N: Soooooo sorry for not updating at all this last month I've been watching alot of Naruto, Sai just came to town. Anyway this shall be the best chapter EVER! CHA!**

Naruto just stood there staring at us doing nothing. Kiba was messing around and decided to pick me up bridal style.

"KIBA I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed is pure rage.

"No." he replied.

"Put ME down NO-" someone walked in the garage it was

"UCHIHA WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE?" all three of us screamed

" For your information I was invited remember dumb-asses.?"

"Oh." three of us said all together again.

"Inuzuka, You finnaly got a girl eh?" I blushed at his statement realizing Kiba was still holding me.

"I do?. Wha- Oh" then he did the unexpected HE DROPPED ME ON THE GROUND THE FRIGGING GROUND " Shes not my type her hair is too short".

"HEY! MY HAIR IS PERFECTLY FINE" I screamed

"Hn. pink is perfectly fine Haruno, although it does perfectly fit you."

"BACK OFF UCHIHA!" Naruto screamed. He scared me I forgot he was there. whoops.

" I don't wanna date her, who wants a girl with pink hair. Don't forget her scars." Yup I lost it I started crying. Kiba ran over to comfort me.

"TEME I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESS WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM SHE HAS A REASON TO HAVE SCARS DOESN'T MEAN SHE WORTHLESS"

"Hn. What about the pink hair.? Huh?"

"I-it i-is perfectly fi-fine to h-have p-pink h-hair I a-am a Ha-Haruno" I said between sobs. Wiping them over and standing up.

"Why crying you little baby." He said coldly

"Because you sir are a bitch." I said

'CHA THAT'S RIGHT TELL THE UCHIHA OTHER WISE!" Inner me roared.

"Whatever." with that he walked away.

I pullled out my Ipod and just started playing "Like Suicide" by Seether

"Premeditation will kill the trust

They'll never know if you fear me

With every second collecting dust

I feel so bloated and weary

'cause she belongs to heaven

She's comin' over like a suicide

And it's the same old trip

The same old trip as before

Another complicating suicide

And it's the same old trip

The same old trip as before

Burn...

She'll cut you down with a single thrust

She's taken over too quickly

No medication can cure the lust

So say a prayer for the sickly

'cause she belongs to heaven

She's comin' over like a suicide

And it's the same old trip

The same old trip as before

Another complicating suicide

And it's the same old trip

The same old trip as before... as before...

You set me up to fucking fail this time [x8]

She's comin' over like a suicide

And it's the same old trip

The same old trip as before

Another overbearing suicide

And it's the same old trip

The same old trip

She's coming over wearing genocide

And it's the same old trip

The same old trip as before

Another complicating suicide

And it's the same old trip

The same old trip as before... as before..."

Then just anthor one to explain my feelings at the moment "If you cant hang by Sleeping with Sirens"

"Met a girl at seventeen

Thought she meant the world to me,

So I gave her everything,

She turned out to be a cheat

Said she'd been thinking for a long time

And she found somebody new

I've been thinking that this whole time

Well I never thought you'd stay

That's okay

I hope he takes your filthy heart

And then he throws you away some day

Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

You're the lowest type

You're the lowest

I met a girl stuck in her ways

She found a boy she knew she'd change

I changed my clothes, my hair, my face

To watch us go our separate ways

She said we've grown apart for some time

But then she found somebody new

I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do

Stay the hell away,

While I sit here by myself

And figure out how I got this way

Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't want to get things confused

She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use

So now I gotta call the doctor

So he can prescribe me medication

So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way

I met a girl at twenty-three

Knew she meant the world to me,

So I gave her everything,

And she did the same for me

Imagine that!

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face

No you're such a pretty, pretty face

Woah, oh yeah...

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face

No you're such a pretty, pretty face

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Would you please stay and come inside, baby

Would you please stay and please be mine, baby

Would you please stay and come inside, baby

Would you please stay and please be mine?"

Okai now lets go inside.

-In Inos House-

We where waiting on Temari, Tenten, Neji , Hinata ,and Sai I belive his name is? As soon as they get here we are playing truth or dare!(: CANT WAIT!

-30 minutes later-

Okai now everyone is here. We are sitting in a circle waiting for Ino to pick some one to start The way the circle is, Me, Kiba on my right, Sasori on his RIght, Itachi on Sasori's right, On Itachi's right is little Uchiha, next to that Uchiha is Ino, On Ino's Right is her brother Deidara, and then Narutos/Kibas uncle Pein and his girlfriend Konan, speak of the devil is Naruto, Then Neji, Then Hinata, then Tenten, then Lee, Then Temari, then Shikamaru, Then this really creppy but sexy guy Gaara I belive on my left.

"Sakura, Truth or Dare?"

"uhh, hmm, ummm Truth?"

"Your so boring gosh. Lets see, Whos your top crush in this room?"

"Uhh no one."

"Fine gosh"

"Hmm. Sai, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll shall be fun as you guys calll it and pick dare."

" I dare you to...KISS SASUKE!"

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed.

"I'm getting back at you thats all."

"Whatever."

" Everyone else is Laughing their asses off comon do it. "

**A/N: Okai sorry for such a short and long wait of a update I will finish the sleepover in the next 7 days it will be posted. ANYWAYYY yeah review. Bayeeee**

1


End file.
